Ztraceno a nalezeno
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Oneshot. Mírný slash. Harry ztratí pergamen, který vyjevuje jeho city. Najde jej jistý zmijozelský chlapec a celá škola bude svědkem jeho reakce.


**Lost and Found**

**Napsala:****Elpin**

**Přeložila: Rapidez

* * *

**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Elpin**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se přísně zapovídá.

**. . .**

Povídkou v originálním znění se můžete pobavit na adrese **fanfiction . net/s/3599247/1/Lost_and_Found**.

**Drarry**

**Rating: ****T**

**Romantika**

**Varování: **Několik polibků a úderu.

**A/N:** Sedmý ročník; ignoruje Prince dvojí krve. Oneshot, který vznikl za účelem zabavit samu sebe.

**Shrnutí: **Harry ztratí pergamen, který vyjevuje jeho city. Najde jej jistý zmijozelský chlapec a celá škola bude svědkem jeho reakce.

* * *

**. . .**

**Ztraceno a nalezeno**

**. . .**

**. . .**

„Kde to je? _Kde to je?_" Harry se náhle zastavil v půlce cesty na oběd do Velké síně a začal zběsile prohrabávat svou brašnu. Ron a Hermiona si vyměnili zmatené pohledy a znepokojeně Harryho pozorovali.

„Harry?" zeptala se Hermiona a přistoupila o krok blíž k šílícímu Nebelvířanovi. Vůbec ji neslyšel. Nečekaně klesl na kolena a začal vysypávat celý obsah školní tašky. Pečlivě prozkoumával každou knihu, každý pergamen. Ron a Hermiona si vyměnili další pohled.

„Zatraceně! Sakra! Do prdele!" nadával Harry a zněl čím dál zuřivěji.

„Co se to k čertu děje, Harry?" zajímal se Ron. Harry se trochu sesunul a zíral na (nyní prázdnou) tašku. Hermiona přišla až k němu a položila mu ruku na rameno. Harry sebou trhl, jako by si až teď uvědomil jejich přítomnost.

„Musím se vrátit do třídy," řekl a začal spěšně sbírat své věci a házet je zpět do brašny. Hermiona to chtěla okomentovat, ale protože ještě nikdy neviděla Harryho tak úzkostného, zůstala raději zticha. Též nikdy neslyšela, aby Harry takhle nadával. Harry vyskočil na nohy a celou cestu zpátky do učebny kouzelných formulí prakticky běžel. Ron s Hermionou na sebe koukali; beze slov se dohodli, že Harryho nebudou následovat. Místo toho zamířili do Velké síně.

**. . .**

V půli oběda se Harry konečně objevil a vypadal značněrozčarovaně. Přišel k nebelírskému stolu ne nepodoben oživlé mrtvole. Ztěžka se posadil vedle Rona a Hermiony, k jídlu si ale nevzal nic.

„Harry, prosím, řekni nám, co ti je," prosila Hermiona, která si teď o něj dělala opravdu starosti. Harry na ni pomalu pohlédl. Ron a Hermiona zpozorovali červený nádech jeho očí, jako by předtím brečel a snažil se to zamaskovat.

„Co se stalo kámo?" staral se Ron.

„Ztratil jsem něco a nemůžu to najít. Psal jsem to v hodině. Myslel jsem, že si to dávám do tašky a teď – je to pryč." Harryho hlas byl otupělý, bez života.

„A co to bylo?" ptala se Hemiona – nenapadalo ji nic, co by mohlo být tak důležité. Harry po nich střelil pátravým pohledem.

„Mám deník," přiznal nakonec. Jeho přátelé užasli. Byla to pro ně novinka. „Mám ho velmi dobře schovaný ve své truhle. Někdy před vyučováním prostě nemám čas odstraňovat všechna ta kouzla, takže když jsem znuděný, nebo když si chci zapsat něco důležitého, píšu prostě na normální pergameny... Pak ty listy jednoduše přidám k deníku. A teď jsem jeden takový list ztratil v hodině." Následovalo dlouhé ticho. Harry stísněně hleděl na svůj prázdný talíř.

„A někdo, kdo by to přečetl, by pochopil, že je to tvoje?" snažila se to Hermiona nevidět tak černě. Harry si odfrkl.

„Bezpochyby," odpověděl chmurně.

„A co jsi tam u všech všudy psal?" ozval se Ron, který chtěl vědět, jaké tajemství před nimi Harry ukrývá. Viděli, jak sebou Harry při Ronově otázce trhl, ale přesto jim tichým hlasem odpovědět tak, aby ho slyšeli jen oni.

„Já... jsem zamilovaný do někoho, kdo by se mi k nohám rozhodně nevrhnul, kdyby se to dozvěděl." Hermiona zalapala po dechu a Ron jen zíral.

„Ale – ale ty jsi Harry Potter!" vyhrkl Ron. Harry protočil oči.

„Jo, to je právě to. Heleď, nechci se o tom bavit… Musím se po tom pergamenu ještě jít podívat," řekl Harry a opustil jídelnu.

„Kdo myslíš, že to je?" ptal se Ron Hermiony.

„Nemám ani ponětí," přišla netypická odpověď od nejchytřejší dívky v Bradavicích.

**. . .**

Po celý zbytek dne a ještě i následující den byl Harry stejně sklíčený, jako tehdy po Siriusově smrti. Stěží snědl něco k jídlu, jeho práce z lektvarů byla (tentokrát zaslouženě) ohodnocena nelichotivým ‚trol' a Harry za to Snapea ani neobdařil vražedným pohledem. Za nepozornost Harry dokonce ztratil body i v přeměňování. Nyní se Harry pomalu vlekl směrem k Velké síni, takže naše trojice dorazila mezi posledními.

„Hej, Pottere!" Harry a Hermiona se otočili a zírali na Draca Malfoye, který k nim přicházel sám, bez své osobní stráže, zato s typickým úšklebkem na tváři. Harry se také pomalu otočil, v očích se mu zračila obava.

„Co chceš, Malfoy?" vyštěkl Ron, hůlku automaticky připravenou.

„Jen si chcu promluvit tadyk s Potterem," řekl Malfoy rozjařeně, a pak přenesl svou pozornost na Harryho. Ron a Hermiona zůstali vedle Harryho; hůlky pro případ potřeby připravené. Síň utichla, aby slyšela jejich konfrontaci.

„Co mi chceš?" Zeptal se Harry, ale slova se mu zadrhla v krku, když si všiml, že Malfoy vytáhl kus pergamenu. Malfoy se zlomyslně ušklíbl, když uviděl hrůzu v Harryho očích.

„Našel sem ten tvůj maličkej liebesbrief a byl bych aji poctěn – kdyby byl vod někoho jinýho, než vod tebe." Síň utichla a čekala, že to Harry popře, ale ten se k ničemu takovému neměl. Ron s Hermionou jen oněměle zírali. Harry zavřel oči a čekal, jestli bude Malfoy pokračovat. Ten tak velice ochotně učinil: „Neušlo mi, jak seš mnou posedlej. Docela vodporný! Už předtím sem si myslel, že seš pošahanej, ale todle, Pottere, to už je fakt moc." Odkašlal si, zvednul papír a začal z něj citovat tak, aby to mohli všichni dobře slyšet.

„‚_Nenávidím, jak má vždycky po ruce nějakou hlášku proti mě a mým přátelům. Hlášku zraňující, ale vtipnou a trefnou – zkrátka má vždycky co odseknout. Nemohu na něj přestal myslet, nemohu o něm přestat snít. Je to, jako by se mi nějak dostal do hlavy!' _Fakt vodporný, Pottere, jako bych stál vo to, tam být." Opovržlivě pohlédl na Pottera, než pokračoval. „‚_Přál bych si, aby prostě zmlkl a políbil mě.'_ No fuj, už nemůžu číst dál – asi bych se poblil," řekl, ale číst samozřejmě nepřestal. „‚_Už nevím, co mám dělat. Nejspíš bych se měl jít léčit k Svatému Mungovi s tím, že jsem zamilován do Draca Malfoye... ale když nakonec bojoval na naší straně, třeba bych měl přeci jen nějakou šanci?'"_ Malfoy se bezohledně naklonil ještě blíž, tváří jen několik palců od Harryho a ujistil se, že ho všichni uslyší. „Chcu, abys věděl, že si vo tobě myslím, že seš naprosto _patetickej_. Nikdy bych tě nechtěl. Seš vyzáblej, malej, nečistokrevnej a nemáš nic, co by mě zajímalo. Hodíš se tak akorát jako cvičnej živej terč." Malfoy se narovnal, shlížel dolů na Harryho a šklebil se ještě odporněji. Harry čekal jen několik málo vteřin, načež se protáhl kolem Malfoye a vyběhl ze Síně ven.

Nejdříve se sice několik Zmijozelských zachechtalo, když se na ně Malfoy otočil se svým vítězným úšklebkem na rtech, ale brzy Síň docela utichla. Malfoyův pohled trochu znejistěl.U učitelské stolu vypadal Brumbál, dost možná poprvé v životě, dočista šokován. Snape se škaredě mračil na svého jindy oblíbeného studenta. Ostatní nevěřícně zírali, ústa dokořán. Každý se dokázal ztotožnit s tou slabostí, kterou pro Malfoye Harry měl, tudíž jim připadalo, jako by to bylo _jejich_ tajemství, co Malfoy zveřejnil před celou školou. A způsob, jakým to Malfoy udělal, předčil i jejich nejdivočejší představy. Udělat něco tak příšerně necitelného... A přitom se Malfoy nakonec postavil proti svému otci a během války bojoval za ‚světlou' stranu proti Pánovi Zla! Lidé na něj tedy postupně změnili názor - zato on se očividně nezměnil. Hermiona a Ron se pomalu dostávali ze stavu užaslé strnulosti, ale předtím, než mohli nějak zareagovat, se dveře do haly se rozlétly a dovnitř se vehnal Draco Malfoy.

Blonďák přešel k druhému zmijozelskému blonďatému chlapci, který výrazně zbledl, jakmile do Síně vstoupila jeho přesná kopie. Nově příchozí pozvedl svou hůlku a namířil ji druhému Malfoyovi přímo mezi oči.

„To sis vskutku myslel, že mě budeš schopen udržet svázaného, Zabini?" ušklíbl se nově příchozí Malfoy. „Plánoval jsem, že ti upravím paměť – hezky do zapomenutí, ale vzhledem k tomu, kde se teď nacházíme..." Malfoy se rozhlédl po Síni a zakotvil pohled u učitelského stolu. „Věřím, že pan ředitel ti najde vhodný trest za to, že jsi ukradl mnoholičný lektvar ze soukromých zásob pana profesora Snapea. Přičteme-li k tomu útok na mou osobu a dále to, co jsi udělal Harrymu – ať už to bylo cokoliv..."

Malfoy sklonil hůlku a pronesl směrem k učitelskému stolu: „Velmi rád udělám i oficiální prohlášení, které to celé potvrdí." Poté se obrátil na Rona s Hermionou, kteří na něj hleděli málem obdivně. „Nevíte, kde bych našel Harryho?" zeptal se jich zdvořile. Chvíli trvalo, než Hermiona našla hlas.

„Většinou chodí rozjímat do sovince," odpověděla mu.

„Děkuji," řekl Malfoy s lehkou úklonou. Otočil se ke dveřím, ale pak se zdálo, že si to rozmyslel. „Ach ano, ještě jedna věc." Rozpřáhl se a udeřil Zabiniho přímo do tváře tak prudce, že Zabini přepadl na podlahu. Malfoy vypadal velmi samolibně, když se otočil a odkráčel z místnosti.

**. . .**

Draco rychle doběhl do věže. Zastavil se ve dveřích a naskytl se mu výhled, nad kterým by se srdce ustrnulo. Harry seděl na podlaze, rukama si tisknul kolena k hrudi. Hlavu měl skloněnou a mu vlasy padalydo tváře. Celé jeho tělo se otřásalo vzlyky. Vedle něj na okně, které nemělo skleněnou výplň, seděla Hedvika – tu a tam zlehounka solidárně zahoukala.

„Harry." Jediné Dracovo slovo způsobilo prudkou reakci. Harry kvapně vyskočil na nohy a vytáhl svou hůlku. Než se Draco nadál, zaujímal Harry obranou pozici a hůlkou na něj zlověstně mířil.

„Co ještě chceš?" ptal se Harry roztřeseně. Hedvika znepokojeně načepýřila své peří a Draco zvednul ruce v obranném gestu, kterým naznačoval, že nechce nikomu ublížit.

„Harry, to jsem nebyl já. Zabini použil mnoholičný lektvar, když jsem odmítl použít ten deníkový zápis proti tobě. Celé to byla moje chyba, měl jsem si uvědomit, že žárlí a měl jsem být mnohem víc ostražitý." Harry na něj nepohnutě zíral; nevěřil Dracovi ani nos mezi očima. „Harry, prosím, důvěřuj mi. Pojď se mnou do Velké síně a přesvědč se sám." Harry se ani nehnul a Draco si povzdechl. Právě v ten okamžik se ve dveřích objevil zadýchaný Ron s Hermionou. Očividně sem běželi.

„Harry, je to pravda," vychrlila Hermiona. Jestli tak drmolila po tom běhu, či po přestálém šoku, bylo těžké určit. Ron horentně přikyvoval. Harry si je oba nedůvěřivě prohlížel, ale nakonec pomalu sklonil hůlku.

„O čem to mluvíte?" ptal se jich.

„Byl to Zabini. Tady Malfoy se ukázal chvíli poté, co jsi odešel," vysvětloval Ron a věnoval Dracovi prazvláštní pohled. Harry stále vypadal nedůvěřivě. Draco se rozhodl trochu zariskovat a pokročil dopředu. Nechtěl to sice říkat před Ronem a Hermionou, ale věděl, že Harry mu spíš uvěří, když tam budou.

„Harry, prosím, pojď a přesvědč se. Zabini našel ten pergamen a přinesl mi jej. Chrlil ze sebe všemožné druhy odplaty – zač, to si nejsem jist. Byl jsem příliš zaneprázdněn tím, že jsem si četl, co jsi napsal." Harry zčervenal a sklopil zrak. Draco rychle pokračoval. „Myslím, že proto pochopil, co k tobě cítím. Je těžké udržet si kamennou tvář, když čteš něco takového – když čteš, že ten, koho miluješ, tě také miluje." Harry prudce vzhlédl; stále se tvářil ostražitě, ale teď v jeho pohledu byl i stín naděje. „A když jsem ten svitek odmítl použít proti tobě, ukradl mi ho a využil mnoholičný lektvar, aby se mohl vydávat za mě."

„Takže ty si o mně nemyslíš, že jsem... _patetickej_?" ptal se Harry a obával se odpovědi. Draco měl nutkavou touhu se vrátit do Síně a Zabiniho zavraždit, ale namísto toho pohlédl Harrymu pevně do očí ve snaze doložit upřímnost svých slov.

„Ne, nemyslím. Jsem do tebe zamilovaný – už nějaký čas. Prosím pojď někam, kde si můžeme v klidu promluvit. Ron a Hermiona mohou jít samozřejmě taktéž, pokud tě to uklidní. Můžeme se zastavit v Síni a podívat se na Zabiniho." Harry vykročil, ale pak se ještě otočil k Hedvice.

„Co myslíš?" zeptal se jí. Jediný Draco byl překvapený, protože nevěděl, jak rád Harry mluví se svou sovou. Malfoy sledoval s povytaženým obočím, jak Harry pozvedl svou ruku právě ve chvíli, kdy se sova vznesla, jako by přesně věděl, že se to chystá udělat. Sova mu přistála na předloktí a dívala se na Draca, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. Draco bezděky zadržel dech, když čekal na její názor, na kterém Harrymu očividně záleželo. Nakonec se Harrymu otřela o tvář a zahoukala způsobem, o kterém Draco doufal, že byl souhlasný. Harry se zlehka usmál a sledoval, jak vzlétla ke krovům. Pak se otočil zpátky na Draca a přikývl.

Čtveřice se vydala na zpáteční cestku, kde se setkala s McGonagallovou. Profesorka je doprovodila do ředitelovy kanceláře, kde už byli očekáváni. Uvnitř čekali Brumbál, Snape a Zabini, který ještě stále vypadal jako Malfoy.

„Pojď dál, Harry," řekl Brumbál laskavým tónem, když viděl, jak Harry zaváhal. Zjevně se obával, jak ředitel zareaguje na jeho city. Ron a Hermiona vstoupili po jeho boku; snažili se mu být co největší podporou. Draco probodával Zabiniho pohledem a Snape dělal to samé.

„Tak je to přeci jen pravda," pronesl Harry, když si prohlížel Zabiniho.

„Ano, obávám se, že pan Zabini porušil hned několik pravidel. Krádež takového lektvaru by stačila k tomu, aby byl vyloučen, ale dost možná si pan Malfoy bude přát, aby se celá věc dostala k slyšení před soud k Starostolci." Každý se teď podíval na Draca, který přelétl pohledem od Zabiniho k Harrymu.

„V případě, že si myslíš, že už byl dostatečně potrestán, se to nemusí dostat k ministerstvu," řekl a pak se znovu otočil k Zabinimu.

„Myslím, že vyloučení je dostatečný trest," připustil Harry. Všichni přikývli. Všichni až na Zabiniho, který zůstával zticha.

Zanedlouho všichni čtyři opustili kancelář a Draco se znovu optal, zda je možné, aby si spolu někde v soukromí promluvili. Hermiona navrhla Komnatu nejvyšší potřeby a všichni souhlasili. Jakmile byli uvnitř příjemné místnosti – která nápadně připomínala Nebelvírskou společenskou místnost – Draco se posadil na sedačku vedle Harryho, zatímco Ron s Hermionou se usadili na druhou sofa.

„Jsi si jistý, že nás tady chceš, Harry?" ptala se opatrně Hermiona a dívala se přitom na Draca. Harry horlivě přikyvoval a očima sledoval své ruce složené v klíně. Draco si dobře všiml, jak neupraveně Harry vypadá; vlasy ještě rozcuchanější než obvykle a oči zarudlé. Ale věděl, že by si Harry nepřál, aby ho na jeho stav upozorňoval.

„Harry, já–" začal Draco. Velmi pomalu se natáhl a uchopil Harryho ruku do své. Harry znejistil, ale po chvíli váhání propletl své prsty s jeho. „Je mi to opravdu líto – to s tím Zabinim. Měl jsem být ostražitější, ale byl jsem naprosto mimo, když jsem zjistil, že mě máš rád. Vlastně jsem si myslel, že je to jen nějaký trik." Harry k Dracovi prudce vzhlédl, ale hned se zase podíval jinam. „Měl jsem tě rád už od čtvrtého ročníku," pokračoval Draco a ignoroval šokované výrazy Rona a Hermiony, které zahlédl koutkem oka. Věděl, že s ním Harry ještě nechce zůstat o samotě. „Díky těm citům jsem se dokázal postavit proti otci, ale jakmile to jednou všechno skončilo... nu, nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že bych měl u tebe šanci, takže jsem se nadále choval tak, jako předtím. Věř mi, vím, že jsem byl předtím naprostý pitomec. Celý život mě Lucius krmil svými výmysly. Ale rád si myslím, že jsem se stal někým lepším – díky tobě." Rozprostřelo se mezi nimi napjaté ticho. Harry dýchal trochu rychleji než obvykle. Vyhledal očima Rona a Hermionu.

„A co vy si o tom myslíte?" Ti dva si vyměnili pohled a Draco zjistil, že už zase zadržuje dech. Oni byli ti lidé, na jejichž názor Harry nejvíc dal.

„Uznávám, že se Malfoy nakonec zachoval správně, ale na druhou stranu na nás ani letos zrovna dvakrát milý nebyl," prohlásil Ron a loupl očima po Dracovi.

„Prosím vás o přijetí mé upřímné omluvy," řekl Draco vzletně a dvojice překvapeně zamrkala.

„Fajn," protáhl Ron zaskočeně a po chvíli dodal: „Taky kvůli tobě praštil Zabiniho!" Harry nevěřícně pohlédl na Malfoye, kterému na rtech pohrával úsměv.

„Zasloužil si to. Ve skutečnosti si zasloužil mnohem víc, než to. Ale byli jsme uprostřed _Velké síně_ a kdyby vyloučili i mě, nemohl bych od tebe dostat žádnou šanci." Harry se začervenal a odvrátil pohled. Draco potlačil nutkání zklamaně vzdychnout. Zatracený Zabini – do horoucích pekel s ním! Ačkoli, Harry by se pravděpodobně zdráhal uvěřit Dracovi i bez tohoto incidentu.

„Kéž... kéž bych nikdy neztratil ten pitomý pergamen," pronesl Harry zničeně. Draco se zamračil. Harry na něj pohlédl a Draco se rázem topil v těch zelených hlubinách. „Mohli jsme se obejít bez toho, aby to celá škola věděla – ale pozdě bycha honit." Draco si povšimnul lehkého úsměvu na Harryho tváři a nemohl si pomoci než se naklonit a políbit ty perfektní rty. Jakmile ucítil Harryho rty na svých, všechno ostatní pro něj přestalo existovat. Harry se neodtáhnul a oba takhle na okamžik zůstali. Byla to čistá blaženost, cudná a sladká. Když se od sebe oddělili, Harry zrudnul a Draco mu věnoval úsměv. Oba dva sebou škubli, když se ozvalo rozpačité odkašlání.

„My už půjdeme," řekla s lehkým úsměvem Hermiona a s Ronem přešli ke dveřím.

„Vám to nevadí? Pořád jsme přátelé?" ptal se Harry ustaraně a málem prosebně. Dvojice si vyměnila další z těch všeříkajících pohledů a povzbudivě se na Harryho usmáli.

„Je to naprosto v pořádku, Harry. Hlavně, že jsi šťastný," řekl Ron, vzal Hemionu za ruku a zmizeli dveřmi. Harry za nimi ještě chvíli koukal, než se otočil zpátky na Draca.

„Mrzí mě to s tím pitomcem Zabinim, Harry," zopakoval Draco, nemohl si pomoci. „Ale není mi líto, že našel ten list." Usmáli se na sebe.

„Omluva přijata," zašeptal Harry. Na tváři měl přesně ten úsměv, který Draca donutil, aby se k němu opět naklonil. „Stejně bych rád viděl, jak jsi mu jednu vrazil, hrdino."

„Jsem si jistý, že jestli chceš, tak ho můžu udeřit znovu," řekl Draco škádlivě a Harry se blaženě usmál. Jejich rty se znovu spojily a oni přizpůsobili své dýchání tomu, aby trvalo značnou dobu, než se od sebe budou muset odtrhnout.

**. . . konec . . .**


End file.
